Shall We Dance?
by MyScarlettLady
Summary: Kurt & Blaine are living in New York. It's March and Kurt is trying to finish his project so that the two can spend the weekend together, celebrating their anniversary. Blaine has other ideas. Sequel to the Prom/Dalton fic Edelweiss but with only Klaine.


Written for a best friend, my Beta, who I let down last week. This is my way of saying sorry (she's refusing to let me appologise) so I'm doing the only thing I can do to make it up to her - write fluff. Because she's easy to break. ;)

Oh, and the song is by Peter Gabriel & is from the film 'Shall We Dance?'. I don't much care for the film, but the song is _gorgeous_ and I can picture Blaine doing this, so here you go. (But really, go youtube the song, it's so pretty!) 

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you? x<strong>

Kurt sighed as he slid his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, a smile pulling the corners of his lips upwards as he read the text message.

**At the library. Martin is now demanding an extra thousand words and a new concept by Monday! Please kill me now & make it quick! x**

He stared at the phone until the screen faded to black and the picture of him and his boyfriend's smiling faces faded from view.

_The photo had been taken a month or so after they arrived in New York. He and Blaine had decided to change their routine and instead take their coffee's to go, forsaking their usual cosy spot in the local coffee house for a pleasant stroll through Central Park. The breeze had ruffled their hair and entwined their long scarves behind them in an intricate dance of loops and twirls as they clutched their coffee in one hand and the fingers of the other boy in the other hand. Blaine had been telling Kurt about a small bar which was thinking about taking Blaine on to play music and sing once a week when a large, saffron coloured leaf blew into his open mouth. He quickly spat it out and it continued blowing along its path behind them, but not before Kurt saw and coupled with the shocked look on his boyfriend's face, promptly burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter._

_Blaine had scowled; loosening his hold on Kurt's gloved fingers and dropped his now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can. Bending down, he scooped up a small pile of leaves lying on the side of the path and threw them at his boyfriend's laughing face._

_Once Kurt had gotten over the shock having leaves thrown at him ('How do you know something hasn't peed on those leaves, Blaine? Oh God, I could have pee on my Dolce & Gabbana!"), he deposited his own empty coffee cup in the trash before picking up a handful of the leaves now at his feet and shoving them down the back of Blaine's coat._

_They had then chased each other around the park for nearly half an hour, dodging cyclists, climbing over benches and ducking behind bushes before finally collapsing on the grass beneath the branches of a large tree. They both had silly smiles on their faces, flushed cheeks and leaves threaded through their hair, but both were laughing too hard to care. Kurt had reached up to snap a picture on his phone when Blaine, noticing what Kurt was up to, reached across and pecked him on the cheek. The photo showed a shocked but giddy Kurt looking across at Blaine who faced the camera with a smug, wide smile on his face, surrounded by a mixture of fiery-orange, buttery-yellow and blood-red. Kurt had made it his phone background not one minute later._

Sighing, he looked back down at the table in front of him. The wood was covered in a mixture of fabric samples and ribbons and buttons, open sketchbooks with images which seemed ready to strut off the paper and onto a runway, before hitting a wall of old scrapbooks and magazines, on which a laptop was resting precariously. Pulling the laptop back towards him, he re-read his last paragraph before highlighting it and pressing the delete button. It was awful, forced and he knew it. Sighing loudly, his breath blowing upwards and shifting his hair so that he was forced to reach up and fix it, he began typing once again, fingers dancing across the keyboard as he continued his project.

He knew that it would be a culture shock, moving from Lima, Ohio to New York City and he loved it and loved how hard he was being pushed but sometimes it was frustrating. He was trying his best and his professors knew it, but sometimes juggling a double major, musical theatre and fashion design, was tough. He couldn't wait for those hot, lazy summers again, where he and Blaine could sprawl out on the grass drinking in the sight of each other and exchanged slow, lingering kisses. Blaine had promised to take Kurt to Italy this year and all they had to do was pick a date.

Half an hour later, Kurt was just re-reading his paper for the third time when a shadow fell across the screen. He yawned and said for what seemed like the sixth time that day, "Yes Ms. Hattie, I'll make sure to take all my stuff with me when I leave."

The shadow gave no reply, merely shuffled a bit and went away. _Probably going to breathe down someone else's neck_ Kurt thought, as he scrolled down with the mouse. There was a quiet _click_ behind him which Kurt ignored, until he heard the sound of violins behind him. Kurt spun around to see a familiar iPod resting in a familiar set of speakers positioned on a middle shelf of books. Blaine then stepped out from behind the bookcase, smiling at the look of surprise on his boyfriend's face and quietly began to sing.

_The Book of Love is long and boring  
>No one can lift the damn thing<br>It's full of charts and facts and figures  
>And instructions for dancing.<em>

Kurt smiled wide and stepped into Blaine's waiting open arms. He didn't care that Blaine's curly hair was damp and he smelled like rain. He was in Blaine's arms and he could feel his boyfriend's breath in his ear as he continued singing, swaying slightly.

_But I, I love it when you read to me  
>And you, you can read me anything.<em>

He was surprised when Blaine took one hand, holding it out to one side before wrapping the other around Kurt's back, palm pressed into the curve of his spine and forced him to step back. Kurt looked at him in wonder as Blaine began to waltz them around the shelves, singing as they went.

_The Book of Love has music in it  
>In fact that's where music comes from<br>Some of it is just transcendental  
>Some of it is just really dumb.<em>

Knowing what was coming Kurt opened his mouth and sang with Blaine, their voices floating through the dusty books and filling the room with warmth.

_But I, I love it when you sing to me  
>And you, you can sing me anything.<em>

Kurt was smiling so hard his cheeks were beginning to ache. Blaine just gazed happily back, twirling Kurt so that his hair spun around his face and then back again into his arms again.

_The Book of Love is long and boring  
>And written very long ago<br>It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
>And things we're all too young to know.<em>

The music was louder now as they danced back towards the tables. Thankfully it was late so few people were combing the shelves for books, but those that were felt their eyes drawn to the two young men slowly spinning in their own perfect world as they sang to each other.

_But I, I love it when you give me things  
>And you, you ought to give me wedding rings<em>

Blaine paused and reached for a thin piece of ribbon lying on the table. He untangled his fingers from Kurt's and gently looped the ribbon around Kurt's ring finger on the left hand. Kurt realised what was going on and looked at Blaine in shock.

_And I, I love it when you give me things  
>And you, you ought to give me wedding rings<em>

He finished with the ribbon and gazed lovingly back at Kurt, moving their hands so that they both rested over his heart.

_You ought to give me wedding rings._

As the last note reverberated through the rows, Kurt stared at the man in front of him. He was wearing a wide smile and his hair and face were wet, water dripping quietly onto the floor from the torrential rain outside. It had been raining hard all day and Kurt had been in the library since he finished his nine o'clock meeting with the professor. "Blaine, I - I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Came the reply, simple and understated as if Kurt had asked what Blaine had eaten for breakfast (bagel with smoked salmon and cream cheese. Kurt had made Blaine breakfast in bed as he had woken up early that morning, unable to sleep through the rain drumming its own beat against the glass in the window. Blaine had of course slept right through). "Surprise." And he leant over and pulled Kurt into a comforting embrace. "So, how's it going?"

"Slowly," Kurt replied. "I've spent all day trying to write another thousand words on my paper, but I've no clue what to do about my new concept." He motioned to the fabric samples and sketches littering the tables in front of them. "Help?"

"No can do." Blaine replied. "You know I can't compare to your fashion design skills, so I'm not even going to bother."

When neither of them said anything, just let their eyes flicker down to the hands resting on Blaine's cashmere sweater and on one finger in particular. Kurt flexes his left hand and Blaine subconsciously squeezes back.

"Do you know what today is?" Blaine asks quietly, still gazing down at Kurt's hand.

"A Friday?" Kurt replies, drawing out the first vowel and looking at Blaine like he'd lost his mind. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know what happened two years ago, today?" Blaine asked quietly, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder and swaying so that they were dancing on the spot.

Kurt wracked his brain furiously. "Umm."

Blaine smirked into Kurt's shoulder then looked up at him. "Two years ago, today, I fell in love with you." He said simply reaching across and pecking a quick kiss to Kurt's nose. "And two hours ago I decided that I want to spend the next two years loving you. And the two after that. And the twenty after that. And forever after that." Kurt was an adorable mixture of flushed and shocked, so he continued. "And I know that teenagers aren't supposed to be saying that sort of thing to each other, which is why that," he motioned to the ring of ribbon on Kurt's finger, "is my way of saying that I promise to be yours and that, when we're ready, a diamond will replace it." He leaned over and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. "That's why I'm here."

Kurt stared back in shock before throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him tight. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Before peppering Blaine's face with kisses, his lips touching wherever a stray raindrop clung to the skin and even where there wasn't. He didn't care. He was happy.

"Good." Blaine said in a muffled sort of voice before reaching his arms out behind Kurt and spinning him around, the boy's jacket flaring slightly as he did so. "And to think, if it wasn't for a dead bird it would have taken longer."

Kurt froze in his arms. "What did you say?" he said, drawing back to look Blaine in the face.

"Oh, I'd still love you. I'd have just taken longer to realise it." Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's collarbone. "Thankfully, I'm not as bad at romance now as I was back then."

"No no, not that." Kurt said, wriggling out of his boyfriend's embrace and turning back towards the table, mumbling under his breath as he searched for a clean page in a sketchbook and a sharp pencil. After a quiet 'Aha!' and a few short scribbles later, he held up the page to Blaine. "What do you think of my new concept: Pavarotti!'

Blaine smiled and reached out to take the book from Kurt's fingers. He'd drawn the small songbird in various stages of flight as well as a couple standing, head cocked in contemplation. "I like it." He said, returning the book to the desk and beaming at Kurt. "It's very you."

"No," Kurt said, taking his hand and smiling back, "It's very us. Now come on, I say we go back to the flat and have a nice bubble-bath. I think we deserve it." He turned and began to pick up his belongings. Samples and fabrics were packed into various compartments whilst papers were filed away and laptop unplugged. Blaine slipped on his coat, picked up his wet leather satchel from the floor and unhooked the soaking umbrella from the back of a chair. Eventually Kurt finished, swinging his own satchel over one shoulder and reaching for Blaine's hand as they walked past the rows and rows of books.

Blaine held tight, threaded his fingers through Kurt's and asked, "How long do you think the ribbon will last?"

"I'd say a year. And then," Kurt grinned, pushing the button on the elevator in front of them, "You can make me another."

"Looking forward to it already." Blaine replied, stepping into the elevator and pushing the ground floor button. "So when did you realise that you were in love with me?"

"Never you mind." And Kurt laughed, swatting Blaine's arm as the doors closed. 

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>Yes, when I write I go off on tangents and include stories within stories (oh, you'd noticed!) but you have to admit, the thought of Blaine and Kurt having a leaf fight in Central Park is very adorable.

So please let me know what you think. :) So far, I've had the reaction _Currently having a giggle fit over _'Oh god, I could have pee on my Dolce and Gabbana!'_ ..._ _The ribbon! askdlskajdklsajdklasjd!_ and _Sweet jesus, Blaine's speech about 2 years and 2 decades and...ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? _But what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. :) I promise to get back to you & answer every one!

PS I was SO INCREDIBLE TEMPTED to have Blaine come in and say 'I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard' especially as that's when KURT admits that he loves him. Mwahahaha. But no, I've gone for fluff instead. Enjoy!


End file.
